What happens after a heart is healed
by RisenWarriorChild
Summary: Hayate breaks Himeno's heart. Himeno is sick. Sasame and Kei are the only one's who can help. CURRENTLY BEING TOTALLY REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

(A.N.) this is my first Pretear lovey dovey fic. Its Himeno and Sasame. I wish only for constructive criticism or nice words. Please.

The boundless future stretches across the skies

And I am reborn anew

I'll make the snow of happiness fall all over the world

Destiny is there to be grasped, so stretch out your hands

There is no tomorrow which has already been decided

Even if you say nothing, I know our meeting that day was no coincidence

I sensed eternity in your distant gaze

The light of the setting sun is beautiful

If the cold wind glimmers

I can hear your voice drifting gently

Knowing that I'm not alone in my heart

Warms it so much that it hurts

It all begins from the point of believing

These feelings are proof of being alive

The endless future and expanding skies

Allow me to be reborn anew

I'll make the snow of happiness fall all over the world

Holding hands with you

And so this story begins 2 months after the series ends.

Ch.1 revelations of many kinds

Himeno rolled over in bed coughing. Ever since that say she had woken up after becoming the white pretear she had become sick. The Leafe Knights had come to see her often. Especially Sasame and Hayate. She started coughing really hard. Kei who was sleeping in the chair beside her bed jerked awake.

"Himeno! Are you all right? I'll get someone," Kei said jumping up and yelling out her window for Hayate.

Hayate appeared on the ground at the balcony. "Kei! Is Himeno ok!" He ran into the bedroom and put a cold washcloth on her head and her coughing stopped. She reached and felt his face.

"Hayate? My eyes hurt," she pulled him down to hug him when she felt him nod. He picked her up off the bed and wrapped her in the sheets. "Come on Kei lets go," Hayate said jumping out the window and flying to the portal to Lefenia with Kei right behind him. Hajime, Shin, and Manin all popped up as soon as they walked through the portal. They were all trying to look at Himeno who was snuggled into Hayate's chest asleep.

Sasame walked up and looked at Himeno. "She hasn't got any better has she? Poor girl," Sasame said as they walked into a little house. Himeno groaned softly as Hayate laid her down on the bed and Sasame and he sat by her on each side. Himeno's eyes fluttered open and she looked over to Hayate and Sasame.

"Sasame? What," she asked sitting up then passing out on Sasame's lap. Everyone left the room later and Kei explained Takkako's last words to Himeno to the rest of the knights.

Many hours later Himeno p.o.v.

The door opened to revel the last person at the moment I wanted to be alone with. And he was Angry. Oh so angry that his skin flushed a deep red over his cheekbones and his eyes practically scorched the air between us.

He made a full three-sixty turn before asking, " What is this?"

"This is my new apartment," I gestured around me. "Like it? Not as big as where all the Knights are staying, of course, but I don't have to lock the bathroom door or listen to Goh snore half the night."

"Why did you leave us?"

"So none of you guys get made into bait." As if touching a magic talisman, I curled my fingers around a handful of my shirt. " I don't want to watch you go berserk again, either. This is getting pretty bad, this thing between us. I thought we could use a break."

His expression turned ugly. "If I were normal, you would honor me."

"Sasame, you are normal, in your own sadistic loving way and I do honor you." I, Himeno, for the first time had to try to keep the hitch out of my voice. "Now honor me and get the hell out of here."

"I want to see your eyes." He came toward me, still bunched up in knots, and somehow I held my ground. I couldn't help the flinch when he took off my shades, or the shudder when the tips of his fingers skidded down my face. As if he were blind. And it was the only way he could see me.

I pulled his head down to and closed my eyes as soon as our brows touched." If there were any other way, I swear to you Sasame, I would. If there were."

" The others say you are leaving Hayate." He lifted his head and pressed his mouth against my brow. " I wish it was so. Today, I nearly killed three people trying to get Hayate off of you. One was Kei."

I swallowed. " I said it because it was true. Hayate has been hurting me much lately."

" Why don't you return to me then? Save yourself." Self-derision tinged his voice. " If I could help you would you come to me?"

I curled a hand around the back of his neck trying to control my breathing. " When I do come, what will you do? What will we do?"

" We will fight together as one." He took my hand and threaded his fingers through mine. "Do what I must to keep you alive and happy, always together, so that we may preserve each other and remain and live to bond, have kids, and grow old together." HE brought my wrist up and pressed it against his throat, so that I could feel the heavy pulse there, echoing the frantic beat of my own. "When there is a lull in the battle, we claim all we can have.

Claim, that was a strange way to put it. Like I was some territory to be defended. "Even with me? Even though I've been touched?"

" I do not care what Hayate did, he hurt you and I want to heal you." His breath warmed my face as he unfastened the obi belt to the silver and purple kimono I was wearing. It has purple music notes scattered across the silver silk. " You know I wont hurt you. Don't you?"

" I don't know---" I got kissed, and felt the kimono pool around my ankles. Then my undergarments. "Boy, that is really not fair Sasame."

"Release me my heart." The agony in his voice matched the expression on his flawless face, the tension in his light touch. "Say the words. Free me from this torment."

I knew what I should have said. But the memory of Takkako's last words made me give up. "I know you wont hurt me, and you will protect me.

With a growl or a laugh I couldn't tell which, He lifted me off the floor. That was when I realized we were both naked. " I claim what is mine, my love."

The room began to whirl as he put me on my back on the bed, taking Sasame and me with it. Nothing felt familiar. It startled me-I'd had sex before. He was the virgin- but none of my past experience prepared me for what happened next.

Sasame came into me body and soul.

His emotions poured into my mind, an endless cascade of need, wave upon wave of desire so deep and dark and powerful it swept away any conchas thoughts I would have had. It enveloped me in so much heat and wanting I almost screamed from the pleasure it gave me. For in feeling in his emotions, I discovered they matched mine precisely.

I sensed he was as deep in my mind as I was in his. We became two streams of light and motion that met and sank into each other. I could feel him loving me, my boy arching to meet his every thrust. I opened my soul up and took him in.

"Himeno." He sat up, wound his arms around me, and lifted me from the floor. The movement impaled me on him and my head dropped back as my climax made me clench around him and shudder. "You honor me."

My back hit the wall and I held onto his shoulders as his face hovered just in front of mine. His hips drove him into me with powerful heavy thrusts.

I tangled one hand in his short hair. I needed more than just release. I brought his head down to graze my lips against his. " Come with me now Sasame NOW!"

He said my name as his body jerked and shuddered. We both came, our groans of pleasure mixing together.

We slid down the wall; he then picked me up and carried me over to the bed. He lie down beside me and covered us up. We both fell asleep embracing each other.

Normal P.O.V Kei walked in the bedroom with a tray of soup to see Himeno and Sasame cuddled together. Kei went over and lie down on the opposite side of Himeno from Sasame. Shin walks in the room and gasped running to get Hayate.

a.n. That's all for now. The more reviews the more chapters. And I only want constructive and positive help. No flames! Thank you!

Celestaion, knight of darkness R&R for another chapter need 5 reviews for next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

a.n. This is Ch.2. thanks for reviews. I know it seems weird. But that's just how I write. So on with the story!

Ch. 2 memories of a helpful time and lovers found

Flashback

Himeno stood to face Takkako. Takkako's face was grave and seemingly lonely. Himeno sighed heavily and relaxed herself. Takkako walked towards Himeno, her gaze never looking away from Himeno's face.

"Himeno. If you fall in love with any of the Leafe knights. You'll end up just like me, lonely and a princess of disaster and sorrow. You don't understand the pain. They'll lock you away in that tree. Even though you saved me. Sasame no longer wants to be with me. No longer loves me," She gripped Himeno's hand, and Himeno screamed softly in pain. " They'll leave you to suffer." And with that Takkako disappeared.

Himeno stood petrified. Her hand dropped to her side. Hayate and Kei came running at her scream. Kei touched her arm and she jerked back holding tight to herself. Then she ran, ran away from her pain, her sorrow at Takkako's words. Kei followed her but Hayate just stood there.

Reality

Himeno stood on her balcony overlooking a lake. She sighed she did feel alone. The Leafe Knights had gone back to Lefenia. She **_was_** alone. There was a knock at her door. She walks over to it pushing her now long hair that reached the back of her knees behind her ears. She opened the door and her hand dropped to her side her eyes wide with wonder.

"Himeno," Kei said softly. Himeno ran to him and hugged him tightly. Kei wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up and hugged her tightly. She laughed and cried. She was so happy to see him. Someone cleared their throat. Himeno looked over Kei's shoulder to see Sasame. She cried even harder as she was so happy. She reached out to both of them and hugged them both tightly.

"Did you think we would leave you, dear Himeno," Kei asked running his hand softly against Himeno's face.

"I…I wasn't sure. Because you two left, without saying anything, so I just wasn't sure," Himeno said. Kei laughed and hugged her tight. "**_We_**," Kei said putting emphases on we " would never leave you." Himeno smiled and giggled, then ran to Sasame who picked her up and twirled her around in the air then tossed her up.

-Later that night, Himeno's room-

Sasame and Kei went to go to sleep on the couches when Himeno yelled at them from her room. What they saw stunned them.

Himeno lay sprawled out on her bed, her legs bare except for her mini shorts, her chest practically falling out of her shirt and her now butt length lay fanned around her making her look like a fallen angel.

Kei walked over to the bed and bent down to Himeno's level, Himeno smiled and pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. Sasame lay down on her other side and ran his hands up and down her bare legs she entangled one leg in Sasame's legs and pulled him closer to her, and the other leg she bent and rubbed her knee against Kei's groin.

Kei groaned as she did and put his hand down and caressed her chest. There was a knock on the door and Himeno sighed and got up gently entangling herself from her two lovers. She walked to the door and flung it open to get a smack in the face. She looked at who it was and groaned. It Was Takkako back again. Himeno stepped back as Takkako flung her hand back again.

"HOW DARE YOU! First you 'save' me then you take Sasame away from me! How could you, you little bitch," Takkako yelled. Himeno just shut the door holding into her cheek. It burned like hell fire. She walked and sat down on the couch. Sasame and Kei walked in sitting down beside her. She looked at them then dropped her hand from her cheek. Sasame gently touched it and she winced. Sasame growled and hugged her tightly apologizing. She only shook her head and Kei laid his head in her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair. She sighed sadly and cuddled up to Sasame and Kei falling into a fitful sleep of dreams of Sasame and Kei leaving her, dying, and other horrible things happening.

-Next day-

Himeno sat down at her desk. She was a songwriter, and she needed a new song. So she sat down with her expressio and started to write.

Kanashii hodo hikari dashita Shiroi yami kiri saku tsubasa ni nare 

_Tsumetai taiyou ni terasareteta_

_Kai narasareta jiyu ga atta_ _Kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru_ _Masuku o hazushui hajimeta my soul_ _Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete_ _Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero_ _Toki hanashita kokoro no mama ni_ _Hateshinaku tsuzuiteku byakuya o tobe_

She threw down her pen 20 minutes later and tossed her head back giggling happily. She got up and walked out of her office dancing and laughing. She headed home after.

A.n.) ok that's all for now. Remember 5 new reviews for next chapter any helpful suggestions welcome flames not welcome! R&R please! Oh and for translations e-mail me


	3. Chapter 3

A/n)Hey all. I have returned yet again with ch.3. my muses are killing me. If you guys have any ideas please do send me them. syaorans cherry girl yahoo. com except without the spaces. Ok! Don't forget to review! Lets begin

Muse 1: you're an idiot

Bankotsu: no she's not! –Hugs Celestaion-

Celestaion: I'm loved! Ok on with the story!

Disclaimer: as I have said I do not own Pretear or any characters. BUT THE STORY IS MINE! MWHAHAHAHA

Ch.3

Himeno walked in the door sighing. She looked into the front room to see Kei sprawled out on the couch and Sasame stretched out on the loveseat watching TV. She smiled and snuck over to Sasame to see he was asleep. She smiled and sat down on him making him jump and his eyes snap open.

"Himeno! Don't do that," Sasame panted. She hugged him and smiled and whispered she was sorry. Kei picked her up and spun her around making her yelp.

"What no hello for me," Kei asked setting her down with a pout. She threw her arms around him smiling. "Hello Kei, Hello Sasame," she smiled and they al sat down on the three seat couch with Himeno in the middle.

-2 months later- Himeno p.o.v. – (a/n ok this part may be confusing. E-mail me for details about this kay?)

I knew from the moment I'd been sent a challenge signal from Takkako I would die in the battle. Knowing the only friends I'd ever had wouldn't stand with me didn't matter. Kei and Sasame had been killed (a/n that's what she thinks) by Takkako made all the sadness I had from the previous fact turn to rage.

This way was for best. I didn't want Hayate, Goh, Hajime, Mannin, and Shin to die by Takkako.

As I walked to the warrior's quadrant someone offered me an obek-la(a/n mask) but I shook my head. _Let her watch my face. Let it bee the last thing she ever sees_.

"You look terrible Pre-tear," she called out to me. "Whatever have you done to yourself."

" A rat killed me." As my family around me snickered I rolled back the sleeves of my tunic. " A little diseased rat."

"What a pity." She flipped into the quad, landing on her feet with a flourish of spinning blades. "Can you still dance?"(dance fight).

I lifted my gaze to hers. "Oh yes, Takkako, I can dance."

As I prepared to climb into the quad, two people reached out and pulled me backwards.

"Hey." I turned to face a blade dancer in full uniform. " Your making my rat wait so let me go."

"Your pardon, Lady." They pulled off their obek-las, and 2 ghosts stared down at me. " We only wish to tell you good luck."

I nearly keeled over. Then I did the second worst thing and dropped my blades so I could touch their faces. " Your both alive."

They both hugged me. " We live, dear Himeno."

I couldn't stop touching them, running my fingers over their faces griping their shoulders, pressing my finger softly against their lips.

" We love you. Good luck love.," Sasame said pushing me back to the quadrant.

All around us Takkako's larva pressed in.

Takkako swung her blades. And I began.

We stepped in towards each other, and two swords clashed together. The disaster whirled and countered with a short thrust. Reversed a heartbeat later but was met by my blade.

-Normal p.o.v-

From the look on Himeno's face, she had already become one with her sword._ Stay alive Himeno. Just stay alive_ Kei and Sasame prayed.

They fought with their long swords with such ferocity that sparks flew, with moves so fast Sasame and Kei could barely see the patterns. As they fought the distance between them closed in as the blades shortened.

Takkako did someone no one expected, she retreated over to Himeno's corner.

She spun and swung her blades out at Kei and Sasame who easily dodged, then went still as they saw her pivot on Himeno.

"Watch out HIMENO!" They yelled. The sound of her blade burying itself into Himeno's arm was sickening. She pulled her blades back and spun around, Himeno parried her follow though thrust and spun around only inches away from Sasame and Kei. Takkako was visibly tiring, Himeno's strategy of remaining centered and letting her exhaust herself with her spinning attacks was working.

Himeno countered each thrust of her fury of blades and at last she faltered leaving a minute opening in her guard. Himeno must have been waiting for it, for she thrust her blade in and stabbed her side. Takkako staggered back holding her abdomen, her eyes wide with disbelief. Then sunk to her knees, struggling for breath.

_She punctured Takkako's lung_ though Sasame.

Himeno advanced on Takkako, planted a foot on her chest and knocked her back. Takkako stared up with fear in her eyes. Himeno closed her eyes and plunged her blade in Takkako's heart then walked away from her panting.

Sasame and Kei ran over to her. " I killed her, I killed her." Himeno fell to her knees sobbing. The Leafe knights al ran over to her. She stayed against Sasame's chest sobbing. She had killed someone. She just couldn't believe it.

-5 weeks later-

Himeno sat up in bed rubbing her eyes and looking around. She didn't see Sasame or Kei. She tossed the covers off herself walking to the living room to see………

A/n cliffhanger! Mwhahaha! Thank you all for reviews and as usual 5 reviews for next chapter please. Thank you. Oh and please no flames! And if you have any idea's e-mail me. Kay?1 see you later! Sorry it took so long for all my loyal friends. So long!

Celestaion, Sasame's dark angel, or just Celestaion


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. My story is discontinued temporarily because I have gotten so many bad e-mails and so. Until they stop. I shall stop. So yea. To all my faithful readers ch. 4, 5 and 6 are ready to get posted. As soon as the emails stop I'll post Kay ! Kay!

Your faithful Author

Sasame's dark angel


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys. To everyone who read this, I am totally re working it, i have grown as a writer and i honestly am stunned at my past writing. So give me some time, and the whole story will be rewritten, reposted and hopefully much much better. Until then, i have a new story, called Escape, you are all welcome to read under a different account. Michy Girl is the pen name. Thank you so so much, hope you will like the new version of What Happens After a Heart Heals better than my '05 version!!

Lots of love

RisenWarriorChild (Michy Girl)


End file.
